


Very Fiery Dalliances

by grrriliketigers



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: Esme visits Josephine after Ike's death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for femslash100 drabbletag 7

Josephine shielded her eyes bright sunlight, seeing a figure approaching. How ironic that the sun should be shining over lake lachrymose. It was absolutely unprecedented; a permanent dark cloud hung heavy over the dismal lake. It appeared that the black cloud had shifted to Josephine now that her dear Ike had been claimed by its murky depths. 

“Esmé?” Josephine blinked. 

Esmé lowered herself to sit next to Josephine. “I heard about Ike; I’m sorry.” 

“Never mind that we landed on opposite sides of the schism- you never liked Ike.” 

“Why would I?” Esmé shrugged. “He stole you away from me.”

**

Josephine shrugged. “You were already one foot out the door at that point and you know it.” 

“Still. We had some very fiery dalliances in the veritable fortress dormitory." Esmé grinned. 

Josephine smiled nostalgically. “At school you were such a veriloquent, flawless damsel, how could I have resisted?"

Veriloquent, a word which here means "truthful," is not a word commonly associated with Esmé Squalor, who is as vile, foul, and deceitful as they come. But she was not those things when she was with Josephine, who is as virtuous, formidable, and dutiful as any righteous person could hope to be.

**

The grammarian was twenty years older than the last time they had been intimate but from where Esmé was sitting, she was as beautiful as ever. Josephine’s eyes were brimming with melancholy and nostalgia- which here means that she was very sad about her husband’s untimely passing and feeling vulnerable enough to make potentially bad choices with an old flame. 

Esmé wetted her suddenly dry lips, making the conscious decision to not be selfish. She pressed a kiss to Josephine’s forehead and stood up. “Goodbye, Josie.” 

This would turn out to be the last un-selfish act that Esmé would do.


End file.
